werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake McLaughlin
Jacob Adam "Jake" McLaughlin is an American actor who will portray Dakota Davis on . Early Life Jake McLaughlin is the son of John P. McLaughlin and Rebecca Kay De Victoria. He attended Notre Dame Catholic School and Chico High School in Chico, California. He moved to Southern California and obtained a GED from North Hollywood High. Acting Career After leaving the military, McLaughlin worked on a crab boat in Oregon and as a security guard at Universal Studios. He was living in Chico, California, doing concrete work and had only $200 in his checking account when he heard about the casting session for Paul Haggis's In the Valley of Elah. Being a former dismount infantry S.A.W. gunner in Iraq in real life, he thought he would read for the role after hearing that Haggis was auditioning actual vets for several parts. After the success of his first movie, McLaughlin made cameo appearances in movies such as The Day the Earth Stood Still and Cloverfield. He appeared in episodes of The Unit and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. He got his first major role on TV in 2009, when he was cast in the television remake of the Oscar-winning film, Crash. In the following years he made many appearances on television. In 2011, he was cast in Warrior which was followed by a supporting role in Safe House. In February 2013, McLaughlin was cast as the male lead in Believe, a television pilot by Alfonso Cuarón which was picked to series in May 2013. The show premiered on NBC in March, 2014. In March 2015, McLaughlin was cast in the role of Ryan Booth on the television pilot, Quantico which was picked to series in May. The show premiered on the ABC network in September, 2015. Personal Life In 2004, McLaughlin married Stephanie McLaughlin. They have four children, 3 girls Rowen, Reagan, Freya and a son, Logan. Filmography Film * In the Valley of Elah (2007) * Cloverfield (2008) * The Day The Earth Stood Still (2008) * Super 8 (2011) * Warrior (2011) * Safe House (2012) * Savages (2013) * Forever (2013) TV Series * The Unit (2007) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) * CSI: Miami (2012) * Leverage (2008) * Criminal Minds (2008) * Cold Case (2009) * Crash (2009) * Chasing a Dream (2009) * NCIS: Los Angeles (2010) * Grey's Anatomy (2010) * The Mentalist (2011) * In Plain Sight (2011) * The Frontier (2012) * Believe (2014) * Scorpion (2014) * Quantico (2015-2018) * (2018) Trivia * MSNBC reporter David Bloom was the battalion embed reporter for his unit before Bloom's tragic death in Iraq. * He served in the same battalion as World War II Medal of Honor winner and later actor Audie Murphy. * Before enlisting in the U.S. Army and serving in the Third Infantry Division, he was a security guard at Universal Studios, Hollywood. * Was born in Paradise, California and raised in Chico, California. * He is the nephew of commercial actor Kevin Gregg. * Was named one of "Falls Fresh New Faces" by Hollywood.com in 2009. References External Links * IMDb * Wikipedia * @JJakeMclauglin * @JJakeMclauglain Category:Cast Category:Actors Category:Vengeance Category:Starring